Kuroko Tetsuna
by Kazuyaaa
Summary: Gadis yang cantik, manis, sopan, dan polos yang menjadi pembicaraan sekaligus incaran hampir semua pemuda itu membuat Akashi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan, menjadi penasaran.
1. Prologue

**Kuroko Tetsuna**

 **.**

 **By: Kazuyaaa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Gadis yang cantik, manis, sopan, dan polos yang menjadi pembicaraan sekaligus incaran hampir semua pemuda itu membuat Akashi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan, menjadi penasaran.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, aneh, gaje, ancur, mungkin beberapa typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuro, pemuda tampan idaman para gadis sekampung sedang berjalan-jalan dengan alasan cari angin, tiba-tiba melihat coretom-omcoret yang sedang ribut membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aah, Tetsuna benar-benar manis!"

"Iya, aku harus semangat kerja untuk melamarnya!"

"Apa-apaan kau, ingat, sainganmu banyak loh!"

"..." Akashi hanya diam, namun ada sedikit rasa penasaran. Akhirnya pemuda itu menghampiri para coretom-omcoret itu.

"Mas, lagi ngomongin apaan sih?"

"Oh? Ini loh dek, Kuroko Tetsuna.. Tau kan?"

"Enggak." Jawabnya dengan watados.

"Masa bisa gak tau sih dek!? Dia kan udah terkenal satu kampung!"

"Ha?"

"Haduh.. Gini aja nih dek, adek kuliah di Univ. Kiseki kan? Kuroko Tetsuna, Jurusan sastra. Pemenang **'Queen of university'**!"

"Ha? Coba liat fotonya mas."

"Nih!" Ucap salah satu coretom-omcoret itu sambil menunjukkan foto seorang gadis di handphonenya.

'Eh? Dia? Yang waktu itu diceritakan Satsuki kah? Kalau tidak salah, waktu diumumkan pemenang **King and Queen of university** ia dianggap tidak hadir, padahal dia sudah di tangga menuju panggung, tapi pembawa acara tidak menyadarinya karena ia mempunyai **hawa keberadaan yang tipis**? Manis juga..' Gumam Akashi

"Heh... Menarik.." Gumam Akashi kecil sambil menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued~**

 **A/n:**

 **Hue, apa ini... Ga jelas ya? :'v**

 **Saya masih baru di dunia ffn(?).. Jadi wajar kalau readers merasa asing dengan pen name saya... '-')/**

 **Soal judul, saya bingung, jadinya begitu doang, hehe.(?)**

 **Jadi, lanjut atau enggak nih? Mohon reviewnya..~ *bow***


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroko Tetsuna**

 **.**

 **By: Kazuyaaa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Gadis yang cantik, manis, sopan, dan polos yang menjadi pembicaraan sekaligus incaran hampir semua pemuda itu membuat Akashi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan, menjadi penasaran.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, aneh, gaje, ancur, mungkin beberapa typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi jika x ditambah dengan x, maka akan menjadi bla bla.. Desimal dikali desimal, maka hasilnya positif.. 6x dikalikan x kuadrat maka bla bla.." Bosan, itu yang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini. Lagian juga dia udah ngerti itu sejak masih jadi zigot... /ebuset/

'Ahh, cepatlah berakhir, aku sudah lelah... Aku tuh ga bisa diginiin mz.. Aku-' Oke, otak Akashi korslet...

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu, sampai bertemu besok.." Dosen berjalan keluar kelas.

"Akhirnya..." Gumam Akashi pelan sambil menghela nafas.

Tapi tiba-tiba.. "Akashicchi! Makan bakso Mang Budi yok!"

"Kau berisik, Ryouna.." Ucap Aomine sambil memukul pelan Kise Ryouna yang tak lain adalah ekhemTunangannyaekhem.

"Bodo amat, dasar Ahominecchi dekil!"

"Heh? Apa katamu?"

"Ahominecchi, dekil, jelek, bau, hidup lagi!"

"APE LO, GUE GA TAKUT SAMA LO!" Teriak seseorang, bukan Aomine ataupun Kise.. Itu Nijimura Shina yang lagi kejar-kejaran bak film India sama Nijimura-sensei yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

"BERENTI LO, GUA CIUM NIH!"

"MANGKANYA GUA GA BERENTI BIAR GA DICIUM!"

Yang ngeliat cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Maa, Akashicchi, ayo makan bakso Mang Budi! Yang lain udah nungguin loh!"

"Hm.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama-nodayo..." Ucap si lumut tsundere(?).

"Maa, Shin-chan aja yang buru-buru pengen makan bakso Mang Budi.." Ucap Takao Kazuna sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Diam kau, BaKazuna..." Ucap si lumut sambil merah tsun tsun gaje.

"Nyem nyem nyem nyem…"

"Atsushi, mulutmu belepotan.." Ucap Himuro Tatsura sambil mengelap mulut sang titan ungu alias Murasakibara yang tak lain adalah pacarnya.

'Disini panas ya..' Batin Akashi ngenes.

"Mang Budi, baksonya 3 mangkok-ssu!"

"Siap neng! Minumnya apa?"

"Es teh manis anget aja-ssu!"

"Kalian~! Maaf, udah nunggu lama?" Teriak gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Sa-Satsuki, ma-tte... Haahh..." Surai biru langit panjang berkibar(?) dengan indahnya, keringat membasahi kening sang gadis, langkah gontai menjelaskan bahwa dia lelah sehabis berlarian.

'Oh tuhan, baru juga melamunkan tentangnya, dia sudah datang.. Apa ini yang namanya jodoh?' Oke, Akashi masih mabok.

"Kyu kyuuu~ Ekhem ekhem~! ngeliatin apa, Akashi-kun~?" Mak comblang, alias Momoi Satsuki tersenyum jahil pada sang emperor, untung dia kayak begitu di depan si malaikat biru, kalo ga ada si malaikat biru, mungkin dia tinggal nama saja.

"Tetsuna-chan, duduk sini!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya yang terletak berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Akashi. Sedangkan yang namanya disebut cuma diam dan menurut.. Benar-benar polos...

"Mang, 1 mangkok lagi!" Teriak Momoi.

"Siap neng!"

"Tetsuna, nggak makan?" Ucap Akashi SKSD. Sebenarnya Tetsuna juga risih langsung dipanggil nama kecil, padahal baru juga ketemu.

"Ah? Enggak.." Ucapnya sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Gak lapar? Lagi diet?"

"Enggak kok, umm.. Akashi-san...?"

"Yakin?"

"Umm.." Bohong, sebenarnya dia tidak pesan karena uang jajan bulanannya sudah sekarat, tanggal tua pula...

"Krucuukk~"

"..." Semuanya menatap kearah si gadis bersurai biru langit, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya ngeblush ria.

"Eto.. Umm..."

"Mang, baksonya 1 mangkok lagi." Ucap Akashi.

"Oke deh!"

"E-eh!? A-akashi-san.. Ga usah.."

"Gapapa, aku yang bayar.."

"Eh!? Ja-jangan Akashi-san.. Aku bayar sendiri aja.."

"Ini baksonya!" Teriak mang Budi penuh semangat.

"..."

"Kenapa diliatin doang? Cepetan makan.. Atau mau disuapin?"

"E-eh!? A- enggak!"

Yang lain pura-pura ga denger soal acara PDKT-nya Akashi, si mak comblang pake headset, padahal mah ga dengerin lagu, sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Tetsuna pun makan dengan khidmat, namun dia merasa Akashi dari tadi memperhatikannya. Kan ga enak gitu kalo makan diliatin.. "Ano, Akashi-san, ga makan? Keburu dingin loh.." Ucap Tetsuna basa basi, berharap yang di omongin peka.

"Hmm, ini lagi makan.." Iya sih, makan.. Tapi fokus ke makanannya dong..

Tetsuna ga tahan lagi... "Akashi-san, lihat, kucingnya lucu.."

"Lucuan Tetsuna ah.." Terlihat Midorima dan Aomine yang keselek bakso bulet-bulet.

"..." Tetsuna mah sabar.. Yang penting udah di bayarin makan bakso..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canda, jangan ngamuk :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ano, terima kasih, Akashi-san.. Tapi, aku tidak enak jadinya.. Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Akashi-san..." Ucap Tetsuna sambil membungkuk.

"Tetsuna, kau itu jin atau apa? Dari pada itu, kau yakin ingin mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" Ucap Akashi lalu menyeringai.

"Aku manusia, Akashi-san... Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku.. Kau tak bisa menolak, Tetsuna.. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku."

"E-eh.. Baiklah.. Tapi.."

"KYUUU KYUUU~! BAKALAN ADA PASANGAN BARU NIH!" Teriak Momoi yang ternyata nguping dari balik pohon. Tiba-tiba ada gunting nancep ga tau dari mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued~**

 **A/n:**

 **Hoho, saya balik lagi~ '-')/**

 **Maaf Akashi saya bikin OOC begini... Sekali lagi maaf... :v**

 **Maaf kalo pendek.. Maaf.. Kalo ada kritik atau saran, silahkan tulis di review.. Siap nerima kritik pedes kok.. '-')/**

 **Tengkyu yang udah mau baca, apalagi fav/follow/review.. Saya seneng banget.. Jadi terharu(?) :'v**

 **Dan maaf kalo chapter yang ini mengecewakan atau gak krenyes sama sekali(?)…**

 **Thankyou! ^^**

 **Rizky | NuunaKyou | hannamoru27 | Guest | Mari | | synstropezia | 99**

 **Dan juga silent reader~**

 **Maaf kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah dan ketinggalan, maaf.. Sekali lagi maaf.. Soalnya saya publish lewat hp, jadi ya begitu..(?) Publish pake laptop? ga ada kuota :v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kuroko Tetsuna**

 **.**

 **By: Kazuyaaa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Gadis yang cantik, manis, sopan, dan polos yang menjadi pembicaraan sekaligus incaran hampir semua pemuda itu membuat Akashi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan, menjadi penasaran.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, aneh, gaje, ancur, mungkin beberapa typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita. Tugas kalian adalah membuat cerita romansa." Ujar dosen sambil membereskan tas dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Cerita romansa kah.." Gumam Tetsuna kecil.

"Kyuu~! kyuu~! Ada email dari doi nih~!" Umm, itu suara Satsuki, tapi itu berasal dari smartphone bermerk banana berwarna biru langit milik Tetsuna. Sedangkan yang punya suara cuma senyum jahil di belakang. Karena Tetsuna sabar, Tetsuna cuma bisa cemberut ke arah Satsuki.

 **'From: AkaSei_04**

 **To: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **Subject:_**

 **Nanti ada waktu luang?'**

 **'From: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **To: AkaSei_04**

 **Subject:_**

 **Ya. ada apa, Sei-kun?'** Jari lentik Tetsuna menari mengetik dengan lihai.

 **'From: AkaSei_04**

 **To: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **Subject:_**

 **Temui aku di lapangan basket outdoor universitas.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei-kun, ada apa?"

"Ayo kencan." Ucap Akashi lalu memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Ha?" Tetsuna poker face. Memang, mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari 2 bulan, namun Akashi jarang mengajaknya kencan. Paling hanya mampir ke rumah Tetsuna dan berbincang dengan uhukcalonmertuauhuk.

"Kita akan kencan, tapi sepertinya kita harus makan siang dulu. Tetsuna mau makan dimana?"

"Ma- Majiba!" Jawab Tetsuna dengan mata bling bling, walaupun mukanya masih datar. Sepertinya dia butuh asupan vanilla milkshake.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Akashi lalu menggandeng tangan pacarnya itu dengan lembut menuju tempat parkiran motor universitas.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan motor sport warna merah milik Akashi. Dia kan punya mobil? Kenapa ga pake mobil aja? Biar lebih romantis katanya, biar bisa dipeluk-peluk Tetcuna tercayang.

"Ayo naik." Ucap(perintah) Akashi pada Tetsuna. Helm? Gak usah, biar lebih romantis katanya.

"Um.." Tetsuna menurut, dan memulai perjalanan menuju majiba yang gak jauh jauh amat sih.. Tetsuna duduk dengan tenang sambil (disuruh) berpegangan dengan cara memeluk Akashi, gak minta telolet telolet* kok..(?) :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampailah mereka di majiba, Tetsuna masuk duluan.

"Ah, Kuroko!" Pemuda berambut merah gelap menyapanya.

"Yo, mas Kagami.. Vanilla milkshake, cola, kentang goreng, sama beef burgernya satu.." Ucap Tetsuna tanpa pikir panjang

"Tumben mesen beef burger sama cola? Buat siapa? Bareng temen?"

"Oh, itu buat pacar.."

"Oh, Pa-car.. Kapan jadian? PU dong, haha.." Rasanya ada yang sakit gitu di dada.. Kasian banget sih Kagami..

"2 bulan yang lalu. Gak ah, bokek." Jawab Tetsuna singkat padat dan jelas.

"AH! Kuroko-chann~! Eh? Kagami kenapa?" Muncul perempuan berambut coklat bernama Ogiwara Shizuku.

"Tadi aku dengar Kuroko punya pacar? Siapa? Pasti tampan! Jago SPLDV ga? Garis lurus sama tegak lurus? Aljabar? Pythagoras? Segitiga istimewa?" Ogiwara terus menyerang Kuroko dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang kalau disingkat 'apa dia pintar pelajaran paling ajaib dan mematikan itu?'.

"Klingg!" Bel di pintu berbunyi.

"Ah, selamat datang!" Teriak Ogiwara.

"Tetsuna, apa kau sudah memesan yang kau mau?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sudah, Sei-kun.." Tetsuna mengangguk.

"OI, KAGAMI! Kenapa bengong aja? Siapkan pesanannya tadi!" Teriak Ogiwara. Kagami, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan nak..

"Umm." Ucap Kagami lalu menyiapkan pesanan, tenang, kebetulan saat itu sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Btw, ada pantun untukmu nak..

Dita dan Rumi sedang bermain layang-layang..

Kagami yang malang..(?) :v

"Silahkan, semuanya jadi *neet* ribu.." Ucap Kagami sambil menyerahkan pesanan yang langsung diambil dan dibayar Akashi.

"Sei-kun, kita duduk disana saja, aku biasa duduk disana." Ucap Tetsuna sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada di pojok. Awas nak, kalo di pojok nanti diserang.

"Baiklah." Merekapun menuju ke tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu yang di kasir..

"Psstt.. Kagami, itu bukannya Akashi Seijuro yang dari Akashi corp itu!? Tetsuna hebat ya~!" Ucap Ogiwara mulai ngerumpi dan menebar bunga-bunga moe.

"Au ah.." Ucap Kagami melenggang pergi.

"Eh, kok gitu!?" Ucap Ogiwara kzl dengan kelakuan Kagami.(?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sroott srottt sruputt~(?)" Tetsuna menyedot vanilla milkshakenya dengan khidmat. Lucu, itulah yang ada di pikiran Akashi saat ini.

"Nee, Tetsuna.." Panggil Akashi.

"Ya?"

"Aku sama vanilla milkshake, kamu lebih suka yang mana?" Tanya Akashi berniat menggoda Tetsuna.

"Vanilla milkshake." Ucap Tetsuna singkat, padat, jelas, dan menohok hati Akashi. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Tetsuna. Mungkin dia ketularan virus tsunderima?

"Hee?" Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kupastikan aku akan menggantikan posisi vanilla milkshake itu."

"..." Diam. Hanya itu jawaban Tetsuna.

"Ayo." Ucap Akashi setelah mereka berdua selesai makan siang. Merekapun meninggalkan Kagami yang galau di meja kasir -ralat, meninggalkan majiba dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merekapun sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota. /?

"Sei-kun, aku ingin ke toko buku dulu.. Aku ingin mencari novel romansa untuk referensi tugas." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Hm.." Deham Akashi singkat. Dan mereka berjalan menuju toko buku di pusat perbelanjaan itu dan memasukinya, lalu menuju ke rak bagian novel.

"Etoo, yang mana ya.. Ah, yang ini boleh juga.." Gumam Tetsuna pelan.

"Tetsuna, coba lihat ini.. Menurutku ceritanya bagus karena menyangkut kisah percintaan anak muda." Ucap Akashi sambil memberikan novelnya ke Tetsuna.

"Ah, pilihanmu bagus Sei-kun.. Arigatou!" Ucap Tetsuna. Merekapun menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Uwah, kalian manis ya! Jadi ingat masa muda.." Ucap si mba-mba kasir.

"A-ah.. Arigatou.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Totalnya jadi *neet* ribu.." Ucap si mba-mba kasir, dan langsung dibayar oleh Akashi. Tetsuna sempat menolak dan ingin membayar sendiri, tapi apa daya kalau melawan sang emperor yang (sok) absolute. /digampar/

"Arigatou, Sei-kun.." Ucap Tetsuna

"Um." Akashi berdeham pelan tanda bahwa ia mengatakan 'ya' dan menggandeng Tetsuna."

"Kita mau kemana, Sei-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna maunya kemana?" Tanya balik Akashi.

"Mana kutahu, kan Sei-kun yang ngajak.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Ah, iya juga sih.. Bagaimana kalau nonton film?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya udah, terserah Sei-kun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ya, yang kira-kira bagus?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil melihat-lihat daftar film yang akan tayang.

"Film horor?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmm.. Mantan gentayangan?" Ucap Tetsuna. Curiga dengan judul filmnya. Itu nama judul film juga tercetus karena temen author curhat gara-gara mantannya gentayangan di otaknya, katanya.

"Sepertinya boleh juga.." Ucap Akashi.

"Hm.. Di internet ratingnya bagus.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Ya sudah, nonton ini saja.." Ucap Akashi. Mereka berdua pun membeli tiket. Karena ini bukan hari libur, jadi tidak terlalu ramai.

Kini mereka duduk di paling pojok belakang, film akan segera di mulai. Author curiga nanti ada modus tertentu yang muncul, karena film yang mereka tonton adalah film horor, apalagi kalau duduk paling pojok belakang.

JRENG!

"KYAAA! MANTANNYA MUNCUL!" Teriak para penonton. Terutama perempuan yang sedang bersama pacarnya, modus peluk-peluk gitu deh.. Tetsuna? Dia lagi makan popcorn..

"Nyem.. Nyem.."

"Tetsuna, ada remah-remah popcorn di bibirmu.." Ucap Akashi.

"Dimana?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Di sini.." Ucap Akashi lalu langsung mencium bibir Tetsuna. Tetsuna hanya terpaku sambil blushu unyuq. Tuh kan, modus.

"Kita sudah lama tidak berciuman.." Ucap Akashi.

"Se-Sei-kun baka..! Kau baru menciumku seminggu yang lalu saat ulang tahunmu!" Ucap Tetsuna pelan, takut di dengar penonton yang lain.

"Tetsuna, kau tahu? Kau sangat manis, membuatku berpikir ingin segera melamarmu, mengikatmu dengan cincin perak.. Kalau perlu langsung menikahimu.." Goda Akashi.

"Sei-kun, sepertinya kau tertular virusnya Eromine.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna juga sepertinya tertular virus Tsunderima.." Ucap Akashi balik.

"Urusai, aku mau fokus menonton filmnya!" Ucap Tetsuna. Akashi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah pacarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh~ Filmnya lumayan seru.." Ucap Tetsuna setelah filmnya selesai.

'Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya fokus..' Gumam Tetsuna dalam hati.

"Hm.. Tetsuna mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Game center?" Ucap Tetsuna.

"Ya sudah, ayo.." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun bermain di game center. Main apa? Ya gak jauh-jauh dari basket.. Mereka bertanding memasukkan bola oranye ke dalam ring. Tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Akashi. Setelah itu mereka mencoba permainan lainnya. Sampai saat..

"Tetsuna mau main a-" Ucapan Akashi terhenti begitu melihat pacarnya berdiri di depan game crane, terpaku pada dua boneka anak ayam berwarna merah dan biru muda berukuran sedang.

"Tetsuna mau itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya, tapi itu berada di tempat yang sulit untuk di ambil.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Kalau misalkan aku berhasil mengambilnya?" Goda Akashi.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti dua permintaanmu.." Ucap Tetsuna yang membuat Akashi menyeringai.

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Akashi berhasil mengambil kedua boneka itu. Yang artinya Tetsuna harus menuruti dua permintaannya.

"Jadi..?"

"Bilang 'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun!', lalu peluk aku." Ucap Akashi.

"Um.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun!" Ucap Tetsuna lalu memeluk Akashi.

"Hee..? Jadi aku sudah mengalahkan vanilla milkshake dan menjadi nomor satu yang kau suka?" Goda Akashi.

"Baka.. Dari dulu kau sudah menjadi yang paling kusukai.." Ucap Tetsuna sangat pelan di pelukan Akashi. Namun Akashi masih bisa mendengarnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya balik lalu mengusap kepala pacarnya itu.

"Sei-kun ini tempat umum." Ucap Tetsuna sambil mendorong pelan Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil menunjuk sebuah photo box. Mereka pun berfoto dengan enam kali jepretan.

Jepretan pertama, mereka tersenyum sambil memegang boneka anak ayam. Akashi memegang yang berwarna biru muda dan Tetsuna memegang yang berwarna merah.

Jepretan kedua, Akashi memakaikan Tetsuna neko mimi yang disediakan di sana.

Jepretan ketiga, terlihat Tetsuna yang sudah melepas neko mimi menggembungkan pipi kesal dan berusaha memakaikan Akashi neko mimi juga.

Jepretan keempat, Tetsuna berhasil memakaikan Akashi neko mimi dan tertawa melihat Akashi yang tampaknya agak kesal.

Jepretan kelima, terlihat Akashi yang mencubit gemas pipi Tetsuna. Lalu Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya..

Dan jepretan terakhir, Akashi mencium pipi Tetsuna yang membuat wajah Tetsuna semerah rambut Akashi. Merekapun mengambil hasil foto yang tadi dan keluar dari game center dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan di sana.

"Tetsuna lucu banget di sini.." Ucap Akashi sambil terkekeh pelan melihat hasil foto yang tadi.

"Fuyukai desu." Oke, ini bukan cewek unyuq berambut pendek yang mempunyai keindahan gadis berkacamata dari fandom sebelah.

"Sei-kun, sudah hampir malam.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Mau pulang? Baiklah.." Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana motor sport merah milik Akashi berada dan keluar menuju ke rumah Tetsuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei-kun, masuklah.. Akan kubuatkan makan malam sup tofu.. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah.." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Akashi lalu tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Tetsuna.." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai abu-abu di pintu.

"Ah, Chihiro-nii.. Kau sudah pulang dari Tokyo.. Ayah dan ibu kemana?" Ucap Tetsuna.

"Ayah dan ibu ada urusan di luar kota. Siapa dia, Tetsuna?" Tanya sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu sambil melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Oh.. Akashi Seijuro, dia pacarku.." Jawab Tetsuna. "Sei-kun, ini Kuroko Chihiro, kakakku.." Lanjut Tetsuna.

"Yo, salam kenal, Akashi Seijuro.." Ucap Chihiro sambil menyeringai dan menghampiri Akashi. Sedangkan Tetsuna sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sup tofu untuk makan malam.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar adikku? Mari kita lihat apakah kau pantas menjadi pacar adikku, Akashi." Ucap Chihiro.

"Begitukah? Oh, panggil aku Seijuro saja.." Ucap Akashi.

"Baiklah, Seijuro. Ayo masuk, ikut aku." Ucap Chihiro lalu masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Akashi.

"Tetsuna, jangan masuk ke kamarku untuk sementara waktu. Akan ada perbincangan antar laki-laki.." Ucap Chihiro saat melewati dapur.

"Aku mengerti, nii-san.." Ucap Tetsuna dan melihat ke arah Akashi dengan wajah 'semoga kau selamat dari kandang macan putih.', sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Holaa~ Saya minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang.. Waktu itu saya ribet banget sama urusan sekolah dan lain-lain.. Pas liburan saya disuruh ini-itu sama emak, dan akhirnya mager ngetik.. Pas tahun baru niatnya mau update, tapi ada acara keluarga dan laptop saya layarnya pecah, jadi harus pake monitor.. Otomatis ga bisa dibawa kemana-mana.. Maafin saya kalau ini chapter pendek, updatenya lama pula.. *bow***

 **Ciye hari Senin masuk lagi ciye.. /jleb/**

 **Mungkin mulai hari Senin saya ribet ini-itu lagi.. Jadi maaf kalau mungkin updatenya lama.. Ah sudahlah, waktunya balas ripiuw~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bona Nano**

Hai~ /?

Iya, jadi gak jadi jones nyempil lagi wkwkwk.. Aku lebih suka kamu *kedip-kedip* /plis/

 **Mari**

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen, ikitete.. *minta maaf ala Sakurai*

Iya, malah sekarang updatenya lama.. Dan maaf kalo chapter ini ga nambah-nambah panjang :'3

Typo.. Mungkin? #CiriOrangYangMalesMeriksaUlang

 **Akakuro lovers**

Maaf, Akashi jadi OOC begini gara-gara saya.. :'( /slap/

Makasih, maaf kalo chappie ini kurang panjang lagi :'3

 **Rizky307**

Hiks, maafin saya, saya malah lama apdetnya :'3

 **ryukou1896**

Ini sudah dilanjut :3

 **synstropezia**

Saya juga cecengiran baca reviewnya :3 maaf ya, jadi lama updatenya :'3

 **AomineHikaru**

Udah lanjut kok :3

 **Indah605**

Kerenan kamu :3 /slap/

Udah dilanjut kok, tengkyu :3

 **Keiko Miharu**

Keiko-san lebih keren :3 *kedip kedip* /slap/

Maafin saya gagal update pas tahun baru.. :'3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please? ;)**


	4. cuma mau balas ripiuw

Hai~! Ini cuma chapter php yang isinya balasan ripiuw~!*digaflok*

 **Keiko Miharu**

Akhirnya update juga yahh~ lucu, iya tetuna yg lucu bukan author. emg sih akashi agak ooc tapi kalo digabungin sama karakter tetsuna cocok cocok aja. gadis fandom sebelah tu mirai kuriyama? eh iya ya? ha juga kan semua udah ada pasangan nih trus momoi sama siapa? kagami nanti sama ogiwara kah? kalau tetsuna bilang mayuzumi tu kayak macan putih berarti karakternya nyeremin gitu atau dia nya aja yg over protect sama tetsuna? ah yg penting update terus ya biarlah lama asalkan jangan hiatus :" ganbatte nee. saya memang keren kok :3

 **(Iya tau Tetcuna yang lucu, aku mah b aja../?**

 **Iya, Mirai Kuriyama ._.**

 **Momoi LDR-an, KagaOgi? bisa jadi :v**

 **Bisa jadi! Iya iya! Tidakk!/?**

 **Tengkyu :v)**

 **AomineHikaru**

Ceritanya unyu"gemez gmna gitu xD

Humorny dapet! saya ngakak d sensor harganya sma pas yg tetsu minum vanilla milkshake /minumapabuanging*sv gapapa mb/mz akashi OOC,SAYA RELAA,yg penting dia OOC gara" tetsu..3Disini saya selalu nunggu update coretdo'icoret dengan sabarがんばって author-sanb

 **(Akunya unyu juga kok /NO/**

 **Sensor harganya, itu karena saya males mikirin nominalnya../? Tengkyu~! Yang sabar ya nunggunya~! :v *diinjek*)**

 **Kazehaya Eito**

Anjayyy kandang macan putih-ssu

lanjut authorcchi

 **(Yang sabar nunggunya ya~! :v *disantet*)**

 **Synstropezia**

Bacanya juga puas meski lama update. Ciee ada yang cemburu, mungkin judul filmnya gk cocok kalo mantan gentayangan, lebih bagus kagami gentayangan, hahaha...dan pas foto itu berdua romantis banget, kencan yang indah omong2~

Mau ngapain nih si Chihiro? Jgn bilang...oke, update kilat ya thor!

 **(Sesuatu yah../? Chi-chan minta dianuin sama Aka-pyon.. :v /Woy/**

 **Dan masalah apdet cetar/? mungkin tidak memungkinkan karena lagi rempong cucok/?)**

 **Mari**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAWUUUAAAAAUUUUAAAHHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! CO CWEEETT!

Kalian kok manis banget sih(akakuro)... dan modusnya itu lhooo...

ehm.. maklum, ane jomblo tapi gak ngenes (?)

btw, SPLDV itu apa?

waifu saya telah diambil (aka Tetsuna)

Apdet ya.. ch ini gk terlalu pendek tapi juga gak banyak.. tingkatkan!

Sebenernya mari mw tanya yg macam2 dan berjenis2 sampe ber abad2 (?) tapi apa daya, ruang kotak review dan tenaga menulis menjadi hambatan krn terbatas (?)

punya pin bbm gk? klo bisa kita ngobrol di situ. Tapi jangan kasih alamat fb krn mari gk punya #kere

APDET!

( **Ciye jomblo /ngaca/**

 **SPLDV itu Sistem Persamaan Linear dua Variabel :v**

 **Siap, senpai! :v**

 **Ah, join channel bbm saya ya! :v C00384420 /jangan promosi oi/**

 **Siap kakak, lagi masih dalam masa pengetikan~/?)**

Jaa, sampai bertemu kembali~! :v /slap


	5. Chapter 3

"Tetsuna, jangan masuk ke kamarku untuk sementara waktu. Akan ada perbincangan antar laki-laki.." Ucap Chihiro saat melewati dapur.

"Aku mengerti, nii-san.." Ucap Tetsuna dan melihat ke arah Akashi dengan wajah 'semoga kau selamat dari kandang macan putih.', sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Jadi.. Lo bisa apa?" Tanya Chihiro saat sudah sampai di kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuna**

 **.**

 **By: Kazuyaaa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Gadis yang cantik, manis, sopan, dan polos yang menjadi pembicaraan sekaligus incaran hampir semua pemuda itu membuat Akashi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan, menjadi penasaran.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, aneh, gaje, ancur, mungkin beberapa typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei-kun, nii-san.. Sup tofu-nya sudah jadi, cepat makan, nanti keburu dingin.." Ucap Tetsuna di depan pintu kamar Chihiro.

"Ah! Sakit bodoh, pelan-pelan!" Terdengar suara mencurigakan yang diduga suara Chihiro dari dalam kamar.

"Ahn.. Di situ.. Ah.." Oke, Tetsuna makin curiga.

"Iya, terus.. Pelan-pelan!"

"Sei-kun, nii-san kenapa?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil membuka pintu. Ternyata..

"Ah, Tetsuna.. Ketuk dulu baru buka pintu!" Ucap Chihiro yang sedang dipijati Akashi..

"Nii-san, tolong jangan suruh-suruh Sei-kun seenaknya.. Sei-kun bukan tukang pijat! Kalo capek panggil tukang pijat sana!" Ucap Tetsuna sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Maaf ya Sei-kun, kakakku memang begitu orangnya.." Ucap Tetsuna lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa maksud 'memang begitu orangnya' Tetsuna?" Ucap Chihiro.

"Hee? Nii-san mau tau? Ayo Sei-kun, nanti sup tofu-nya keburu dingin. Dan Nii-san, cepetan pake tuh baju." Ucap Tetsuna sambil meng-ignite pass baju Chihiro. Akashi cuma bisa menahan tawa.

"SAKIT OI!" Omel Chihiro namun masih dalam mode muka datar(?) dan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Tetsuna.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sei-kun? Enak?" Ucap Tetsuna.

"Um, kau akan menjadi istri yang sangat baik nanti, Tetsuna.." Ucap Akashi lalu tersenyum uhukgantenguhuk yang membuat wajah Tetsuna memerah dan Chihiro tersedak.

"Hei kau! Berani-beraninya menggoda adikku di depanku!" Ucap Chihiro sewot.

"Nii-san, bisa diam? Haah.. Kenapa nii-san harus pulang sekarang sih.. Asal nii-san tahu, nii-san hanya seperti lalat disini." Ucap Tetsuna sadis.

"Kau berani bicara seperti itu ke kakakmu sekarang, Tetsuna!? Kalau kakaknya lalat, adiknya apa!?" Ucap Chihiro tambah OOC.

"Kupu-kupu." Ucap Tetsuna dan Akashi berbarengan. Oke, Chihiro lelah mz..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei-kun, hati-hati di jalan.." Ucap Tetsuna

"Ya, besok kau ingin kujemput?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghidupkn mesin motornya.

"Emm.. Terserah Sei-kun sih.." Jawab Tetsuna.

"Ya sudah, besok akan kujemput jam 6.."

"Em, baikla-"

"EKHEM!" Ucapan Tetsuna terpotong oleh dehaman Chihiro.

"Tetsuna, jangan terlalu lama di luar, nanti kau masuk angin. Akashi, kau belum pulang? Sudah malam lho." Ucap Chihiro. Hm. Pengusiran secara halus.

"Ganggu aja deh, dasar jomblo karatan." Ucap Tetsuna yang menimbulkan efek 'JLEB!' yang sangat dalam(?) di hati Chihiro. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Chihiro. Sabar Chihiro, sabar.. Ingat itu adikmu..

"Jaa, mata ashita nee, Tetsuna.." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum uhukgantenguhuk lalu menancap gas menuju rumahnya. Tetsuna pun menutup pintu pagar rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mengabaikan Chihiro yang berada di depan pintu.

"Tetsuna." Panggil Chihiro.

"Eh? Kayak ada yang manggil.. Hii, seram." Ucap Tetsuna dengan muka yang kelewat datar lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

05.49 AM

"I'm a bad boy. Kau benci ku yang apa adanya. Dan silahkan sukai mereka yang berlagak baik di depan kamera. I'm a bad girl. Bila kau tak pernah buat dosa. Silahkan hina aku sepuasnya kalian semua suci aku penuh dos-" Ponsel milik Tetsuna berbunyi. Tetsuna langsung mengangkatnya waktu melihat nama 'Sei-kun' terpampang di layar.

"Halo, Sei-kun?"

"Kau sudah siap Tetsuna?"

"Ya"

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu.."

"Eh? Ini kan masih jam 6 kurang..?"

"Sudahlah cepat keluar.." Tetsuna memutuskan sambungan dan segera berlari keluar.

"NII-SAN, AKU BERANGKATT!" Teriak Tetsuna.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, mungkin masih ngebo dianya..

"Au ah, bodo amat." Tetsuna mendengus sebal lalu mengunci pintu rumah dan menuju ke gerbang. Dan benar saja, disana sudah ada Akashi dengan motor sport merahnya.

"Pagi, Tetsuna.." Sapa Akashi dengan senyuman-uhukgantenguhuk- khasnya.

"Pagi juga, Sei-kun.."

"Ayo berangkat?"

"Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC or DISCONTINUED? REVIEW!

A/N: HAI, LONG TIME NO SEE! :v

Pendek banget ni chapter? Iya emang :v

Btw gue baru ngeh kalo ni story tijel abis setelah baca dari awal.. Rencananya mau gue perbaiki(?) .-.

Tapi tergantung readers maunya gimana.. Kalo mau TBC ntar gue perbaiki, kalo enggak ni story mungkin bakal gue apus.. .-.

So, review please! Thank you, arigato, kamsahabnida, syukron, xie xie~!


End file.
